


Hurricane Party

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Pregnant Jasper, Rating will go up, hurricane fic i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Human AU. A Category 2 hurricane bears down on the east coast; Amethyst is an old hand at these giant storms, but it's Peridot's first one. They relocate to a hurricane shelter to appease Peridot's anxiety, where they meet up with the rest of the gems (and, eventually, the Universe family) and are forced to spend Quality Time with each other.





	Hurricane Party

**Author's Note:**

> i started hand writing this during hurricane florence with no power. it was originally going to be an excuse to have amedot fucking in a school bathroom but it decided it wanted to go longer so here we are

“We’re going to die. Oh my stars, we’re going to die--” Peridot paced across the living room, wringing her hands.

“Chill, boo,” Amethyst said from her position sprawled out on the couch, twirling a lock of bleached hair around one plump finger. “This is why I didn’t tell you earlier. It’s only a category 2.”

“If you had told me earlier, we could have prepared!! We have  _ one day!! _ All the stores are gonna be out of water, and canned food, and batteries--”

“We can fill the tub. And the pantry’s stocked. And you know I got like a billion batteries. This ain’t my first rodeo, P-dot, we’re gonna be just fine.”

“No, we won’t! Hurricanes are dangerous! And we won’t even have time to evacuate now--”

“Babe, you lived where there were fuckin’ tornadoes that randomly showed up, wrecked shit, and disappeared, and you’re worried about a little hurricane?”

“Hurricanes are like giant, pissed-off tornadoes wielding smaller tornados and dumping all the rain in the world on--”

Amethyst sighed and rubbed her hand down her face, exasperated but not really  _ upset. _

“It’s just a category 2, Peri. I’ve been through way worse; it’s fine.”

“No! No, it’s not! The lowest wind speed of a category 2 hurricane is ninety-six miles per hour! Do you know how fast that is?!”

“Yeah, ninety-six miles per hour.”

“This isn’t a joke!! This is dangerous!!”

“Wait, you really went and looked up the speed and stuff?”

“Of course I did! I need to know what we’re dealing with!!”

Amethyst sighed; it was not an exasperated sound, though: the next thing she did was slide off of the couch and walk over to Peridot, putting her hands on her shoulders and leaning forward until they were forehead-to-forehead.

“Peridot. We’re gonna be fine. Breathe.” A pause as Peridot took a deep breath. “Would you feel better if we went to a shelter?”

Peridot leaned back and looked off to one side, pensive, before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and giving a little nod, her freckled face even more pale than it usually was. Amethyst let out a slow breath before ruffling Peridot’s hair.

“Okay, hot stuff, get your stuff together. Plan on like, three days there, so bring a couple changes a’ undies and some snacks. They’ll feed us, at least. I’ll grab some pillows and blankets.”

“And the first aid kits, and the power banks for our phones--”

Amethyst took Peridot’s cheeks in her hands and looked at her with her soft, deep brown eyes. Peridot could feel herself relaxing a little, Amethyst’s steadiness and the deep pressure against her face calming. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Better?” Amethyst asked. Peridot nodded. “Okay. You work on packing for us -- clothes for three days, snacks, shit to do once the power goes out. I’ll get blankets and other necessary shit like the first aid kit. Make sure all that stuff fits in one suitcase and your bag; I’ll put mine in the other bag.

Peridot was… not used to Amethyst being so- commanding? Self-assured? Having her girlfriend taking charge so readily set her almost instantly at ease, and she nodded, breathing out a slow breath.

Amethyst leaned forward and left a peck on Peridot’s forehead.

“Good. Get your ass in gear; I wanna make sure there are still cots left when we get there.”

Luckily, there were still cots available at the high school nearby when they arrived. They signed in and took the numbers of their assigned cots, then collapsed onto the hard green canvas with twin sighs, the both of them beat from running around packing.

“Man, this is gonna suck to sleep on,” Peridot observed, eyes on the ceiling above her. She heard a rustling sound that must have been Amethyst shrugging or putting her arms behind her head; a look over in her direction confirmed the latter. Amethyst opened one eye and grinned at Peridot.

“Seems fine to me.”

“Well, yeah, you can sleep standing up. There are just- so many people here…” Peridot sat up to look around; the gym was almost full of people, families, young adults their ages who also couldn’t evacuate. It wasn’t deafening, but there was definitely the constant low hubbub of conversations just out of range.

Amethyst flashed Peridot another grin before sitting up to reach into the bag she’d prepared and toss something at Peridot. She caught it without thinking and looked at it with owlish surprise. It was a little plastic box of-

“Earplugs?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. Amethyst winked and shot Peridot double finger guns.

“See? Tolja it ain’t my first rodeo.”

“...wow, thanks,” Peridot murmured, a little blush on her face. She stored the box in her pocket and looked back up just in time to be hit in the face by her pillow. “-ugh! Hey!”

“Too slow,” Amethyst laughed. “Let’s get these set up, then we can go see if they’ve got any grub out yet.”

They did not, unfortunately, have any grub out yet, so Peridot and Amethyst retreated to their cots and broke out bottles of water and candy bars, sitting and looking around the steadily-filling gymnasium.

“Oi! Pipsqueak!” a voice rose above the crowd, gruff but still feminine. Peridot flinched at the sudden yell and Amethyst almost fell out of her cot in surprise before standing and turning, waving at the approaching figure of what Peridot could only describe as an Amazonian Goddess. Said goddess closed the distance quickly and had Amethyst in a headlock in seconds, flattening her hair with a vicious noogie.

“Hey!” Amethyst squeaked and wriggled. “Lemme go ya gigundo doofus--”

Peridot looked on in confusion as a lithe, pale woman appeared from behind the goddess and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Jasper, you’re making a scene,” she said, her tone less annoyed than matter-of-fact.

“Oh- yeah,” the giant, apparently Jasper, said, like she hadn’t realized how noisy they were being. She released Amethyst, who rushed to return her hair to its usual state of controlled chaos. Just in time for Jasper to rest her hand heavily on Amethyst’s head and lean in with a grin. “Good to see ya, shrimp.”

Amethyst poked Jasper in the nose with one pudgy finger.

“Imagine meeting you here, shitlips.” She could only keep up her irritated act for a few moments, though, before she was laughing and wrapping Jasper in an enthusiastic hug.

Peridot was Very Confused; she looked on, shifting her gaze from Jasper to Amethyst and back several times before the other woman, the thin one, stepped forward with an awkward laugh.

“You must be Peridot. Amethyst has told us so much about you!”

“Uh…” Peridot began, looking over at the pair of now-playfully-wrestling latinas, “What?”

The lithe woman grinned and held out her hand. Peridot took it, dumbly; she had a firm handshake, something Peridot wasn’t used to seeing in women.

“I’m Pearl. This is my wife, Jasper. She’s Amethyst’s sister.”

“We practically raised this little fucker,” Jasper said from where she had Amethyst back in a headlock. Amethyst was making loud, Indignant nasal sounds as she struggled to free herself from her sister’s grasp.

“Hey! Hey hey hey hey you ass lemme gooooooo…..”

Peridot watched in surprise before she just started laughing. She could hear Pearl beside her laughing as well.

Amethyst managed to free herself and punched Jasper in the shoulder.

“Bitch.”

“Brat.”

Jasper waved her hand to indicate the next row over, grinning like she was otherwise completely unperturbed by her sister’s insult.

“We ain’t far off, if you wanna come visit.”

Amethyst shrugged, then sat down on her cot, patting the cot beside her. Jasper sat down next to her with a soft groan.

Peridot followed her lead and indicated that Pearl could sit beside her.

“Your house could take a category four or someshit, sis. What are you doing in a shelter?”

Jasper shrugged and patted her belly; for the first time, Peridot could see that Jasper was a little round about the middle.

“Pearl’s worried that the stress would be bad for the baby. I keep telling her that Guerreras are stronger than a dumb ass storm, but if she wants to be extra safe, I’ll take her advice.”

“Jasper, you went swimming in the yard in the last one,” Pearl said flatly. “You said ‘God would never deprive the world of something this perfect.’ I’m not taking any chances.”

Jasper grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, the pale patch of skin across her cheeks tinting pinker.

“C’mon, it wasn’t like it was a  _ bad _ storm…”

“It was a category 2, just like this one. If you leave the school during this one, dear, I’m going to find the biggest, strongest people here to drag you back inside and lock you in the janitor’s closet.”

Jasper’s face twisted up in indignation.

“I’d never put our baby in danger like that!”

“Of course, dear,” Pearl said, then looked over at Peridot. “I’m glad to finally meet you,” she said. Peridot just nodded dumbly for a moment before looking over at Amethyst, who was elbowing Jasper in the ribs as they scuffled for more space on the cot.

“Ams, why didn’t you tell me you had family in the city?”

Amethyst looked sheepish, pausing mid-elbow and looking aside.

“I, uh- well, um--”

“She was afraid I’d threaten you if I ever saw you face-to-face,” Jasper said with a lopsided grin. Then she grew serious and pointed at Peridot. “Which reminds me. Hurt her and I’ll pull your toenails out through your nose and make you eat them.”

Peridot blinked dumbly at the threat and leaned back some, looking at Jasper’s finger like it was going to shoot a bullet at her.

“Don’t worry,” Pearl said, patting Peridot’s shoulder, “The farthest I’ve seen her go is breaking someone’s legs.”

Peridot made a Distressed sound as Amethyst let out an  _ “Ugh!” _

“You two have scared off my last three girlfriends! I’d like to fuckin’  _ keep _ this one!”

Peridot blushed, and as Amethyst seemed to realize what she’d said, she looked at Peridot and blushed herself.

Jasper ruffled Amethyst’s hair with a rough motion.

“Aw, young love.”

“Sh-shut the fuck up-”

Pearl pushed herself to her feet with a sigh and offered her hand to Jasper, who took it and stood with a groan, stretching to the ceiling and exposing a couple inches of slightly-rounded belly before she relaxed.

“Well,” Pearl said, “We’re going to get our cots set up. We’ll find you later.”

“Then we can grill Peridot--”

“Jasper, no,” Amethyst said flatly. Jasper shrugged as she walked away and Amethyst sighed, running her hand down her face.

“So… sister?” Peridot asked. “I see good looks run in the family,” she added with a grin. Amethyst flushed and looked away.

“Yeah, uh- yeah. Jasp ‘n Pearl are like, six years older ‘n me? So when our parents died, ‘stead of sendin’ me to the state, they took over.”

“And you didn’t tell me because…”

Amethyst looked guilty and glanced away.

“Well, uh- like I said… they scared off my last coupla girlfriends, ‘n I don’t wanna… y’know… lose you?”

Peridot leaned in to press a quick peck to the tip of Amethyst’s nose.

“Your family isn’t gonna scare me off, ya clod. I don’t even need my toenails.”

Amethyst blushed and covered her face with an uncharacteristic giggle.

“Nerd.”

“You looooove me, though,” Peridot taunted.

Amethyst leaned forward and gave Peridot a light shove, a goofy grin on her face.

“Bold of you to assume I feel human emotions.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and stood up, looking around the gym with her hands in her pockets, trying to ignore the anxiety rising again. They still had a few more hours until the rain bands became the storm proper, but she couldn’t stop thinking about How Everything Could Go Horribly Wrong. They had the things they wanted to keep safe stored in their car, far away from any trees, at least. As long as the flooding wasn’t too bad,  _ that _ would be fine…

She looked back down at Amethyst, who had stretched out on the cot and crossed her arms behind her head, resting one foot on her other knee. Peridot wasn’t sure if she had actually fallen asleep, but it wouldn’t surprise her at all -- Amethyst could sleep at the drop of a hat, anywhere, through anything. She grinned and went back to looking through the milling crowd.

A flash of blue had her squinting to make out who it could be, and then she was raising her hand and waving.

“Hey, Lapis! Hey! Over here!!”

The person attached to the blue hair turned to face her, squeezing her eyes and wrinkling her nose as if to increase her sight before her face broke into- not quite a grin, more like a tired half-smile, and she raised one hand about shoulder-height to wave.

“Over here!!” Peridot called again. Beside her, Amethyst opened one eye.

“Lapis?”

“Oh-” Peridot looked down; apparently Amethyst wasn’t asleep after all. “Yeah, the one who works with me?”

“You mean the one who keeps foistin’ her chores off on you?”

Peridot blinked, then snickered.

“Yeah, that one. Boss loves her, but I still get extra perks for doing her shit. No complaints here.”

Amethyst shrugged and closed her eye again, just in time for Lapis to make it over to them and raise one hand just a bit.

“Yo.”

“Sup?” Peridot asked. “Didn’t think you’d be here, too.”

Lapis shrugged.

“Police came knocking my door down and told me to evacuate. Apparently my road floods like a motherfucker.”

Peridot cringed at that.

“Shit, I’m sorry-”

Lapis shrugged again.

“No big. I packed what I could; the rest is just stuff.” Lapis looked around the gym and sighed. “So many people here already. This is gonna suck.”

“Tell me about it,” Peridot said as she deflated a bit. “I’m glad we’re gonna be safe, but.. I am not looking forward to screaming children…”

Lapis flinched.

“I’m gonna slip the monitors and hide out in one of the classrooms, I think.”

“How’re you gonna get to the food, then?” Peridot asked.

Lapis grinned and pulled open the messenger bag she had slung across her shoulder. Inside was more canned tuna than any one human being should ever need. Peridot just blinked dumbly for a moment before shaking her head.

“Well… answers that,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go find an out while people are still filtering in. Use the chaos. Bye.” And with that, without waiting for Peridot to respond, Lapis took off, dragging her rolling suitcase behind her. Peridot looked on dumbly for a little while before Amethyst’s hand on her thigh drew her back to reality.

“Your coworker is insane,” she said.

“Nah,” said Peridot. “She just thinks the rules are for everyone but her. I still can’t believe she gets away with some of the shit she does, but I’m not the one in control of the universe, so I guess she still gets that pass.”

“Yeesh,” Amethyst shivered. “Sounds like a pain.”

“Eh, she’s not too bad. Like I said, I get rewarded for covering her ass, so it doesn’t bother me.”

Amethyst sat up and stretched upwards with a breathy sound that made Peridot blush and look away. Amethyst had a habit of making the most uselessly sexual sounds when she stretched, and Peridot still had not fully developed a resistance to this particular kind of targeted attack. Amethyst relaxed some and scratched her hip as she looked around with lazily-lidded eyes.

She let out a little  _ “Oh!” _ and stood, waving her hand in the air.

“Yo! Garnet! G-squad! Long time no see!”

Peridot turned a bit to look at where Amethyst was facing, watching a tall, dark-skinned woman walk up, wearing sunglasses inside the gym.

“Peri, this is my old babysitter, Garnet! G, I thought you’d be going to see your moms for this?”

Garnet lowered her sunglasses just enough for her to wink at Peridot and show off her heterochromia. Peridot flushed and looked away with a little nervous grin.

“H-hi, I’m- Peridot.”

“Nice to meet you, Peridot,” Garnet said, flashing a genial grin her way before returning her attention to Amethyst. “I need to be here for the store once the storm’s passed. The roads into and out of the city are going to flood.”

Amethyst made a little  _ aah _ sound and nodded. She turned and gestured between Peridot and Garnet.

“She runs the voodoo-hoodoo shop a few miles from here.”

“Metaphysical shop, Amethyst.”

“Yeah, that. The Crystal Gems. You battened down the hatches, G?”

“Yes. The store will get about two inches of flooding, so nothing is on the floor. I boarded up the windows. None of the trees in range will fall, and my shop will reopen as soon as power returns and the roads are cleared.” Garnet was very matter-of-fact and startlingly sure of herself.

“So you just… know that?” Peridot asked. Garnet grinned, but Amethyst spoke before she could.

“Yeah, G-squad’s psychic ‘n junk. Hey, how about us? How’re we gonna turn out here?”

Garnet’s grin grew wider as she walked away, leaving Amethyst and Peridot both looking rather confused. Amethyst shrugged and rested her hands on her hips.

“Well, guess we’ll have some interesting people here…” she said, thoughtful. After a moment, though, she perked up and grinned at Peridot. “You wanna raid J-dog’s stuff for snacks?”

“ _ Hell _ yeah,” Peridot said with a snicker.


End file.
